Cooking Mama 5: Bon Appétit!
Cooking Mama 5 'is one of the games for the hand-held Cooking Mama series. It is the third game released for 3DS. Similar to Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic, this game will also make use of the gyroscope in the system, allowing stunning effects when performing certain actions along with brand new 3D animations. Modes Let's Cook The basic mode in-game. Create recipes step-by-step as Mama watches and helps. Whenever you are cooking a recipe, if you mess up on a step, you are given the option to quit via pausing before the results come up. Doing so will not lose your progress, and you are able to redo the step without having to restart from the beginning. Cooking Dojo Earn medals in fast timed challenges. Too many mistakes will result in a failed dish although you are given the option to replay each stage whether or not you have failed. All recipes are available for this mode with the exception of Parfait and Mama Lunch Box. Let's Help in the Shop! Work the register and play waitress at Mama's Burger Shop. Let's Help Harvest! Gather recipe ingredients before one cooks. Let's Help Mama Assist Mama around the house with some chores. Let's Study Number and word games. Recipes CM5 01.png|'Cabbage Roll Tomato Soup|link=Cabbage Roll Tomato Soup CM5 02.png|'Pumpkin Gratin'|link=Pumpkin Gratin CM5 03.png|'Mille Feuille Crêpe'|link=Mille Feuille Crêpe CM5 04.png|'Omelet Risotto'|link=Omelet Risotto CM5 05.png|'Cracker Sandwiches'|link=Cracker Sandwiches CM5 06.png|'Salt Broiled Masu Salmon'|link=Salt Broiled Masu Salmon CM5 07.png|'Chicken Nuggets'|link=Chicken Nuggets CM5 08.png|'Hawaiian Pancakes'|link=Hawaiian Pancakes CM5 09.png|'Sushi Balls'|link=Sushi Balls CM5 10.png|'Scallop & Salmon Starter'|link=Scallop & Salmon Starter CM5 11.png|'Mozzarella Salisbury Steak'|link=Salisbury Steak CM5 12.png|'Grape Bread'|link=Grape Bread CM5 13.png|'Tofu'|link=Tofu CM5 14.png|'Cherry Yogurt'|link=Cherry Yogurt CM5 15.png|'Mochi'|link=Mochi CM5 16.png|'Marshmallows'|link=Marshmallows CM5 17.png|'Imagawayaki'|link=Imagawayaki CM5 18.png|'Doner Kebab'|link=Kebab CM5 19.png|'Smoked Chicken'|link=Smoked Chicken CM5 20.png|'Pizza'|link=Pizza CM5 21.png|'Parfait'|link=Parfait CM5 22.png|'Farfalle Genovese'|link=Farfalle Genovese CM5 23.png|'Fruit Jelly'|link=Fruit Jelly CM5 24.png|'French Fries'|link=French Fries CM5 25.png|'Okonomiyaki'|link=Pan-Fried Batter Cake CM5 26.png|'Ramuné'|link=Ramuné CM5 27.png|'Lobster Thermidor'|link=Lobster Thermidor CM5 28.png|'Kobe Beef Tagine'|link=Kobe Beef Tagine CM5 29.png|'Cheese Fondue'|link=Cheese Fondue CM5 30.png|'Sushi'|link=Sushi CM5 31.png|'Rainbow Mixed Terrine'|link=Vegetable Terrine CM5 32.png|'Herb Hotdog'|link=Herb Hotdog CM5 33.png|'Hanami Dumplings'|link=Hanami Dumplings CM5 34.png|'Takoyaki'|link=Takoyaki CM5 35.png|'Cocktail Juice'|link=Cocktail Juice CM5 36.png|'Apple Clafoutis'|link=Apple Clafoutis CM5 37.png|'Pudding à la Mode'|link=Pudding à la Mode CM5 38.png|'Assorted Pickles'|link=Pickles CM5 39.png|'Shiso Gyouza'|link=Shiso Gyouza CM5 40.png|'Grilled Seafood'|link=Grilled Seafood CM5 41.png|'Barbecue Skewers'|link=Barbecue Skewer CM5 42.png|'Decorated Cake'|link=Cakes CM5 43.png|'Popcorn'|link=Popcorn CM5 44.png|'Toasted Sandwich'|link=Sandwich CM5 45.png|'Soft Serve Ice Cream'|link=Soft Serve Ice Cream CM5 46.png|'Teriyaki Chicken Burger'|link=Hamburger CM5 47.png|'Ramen'|link=Ramen CM5 48.png|'Crab Fried Rice'|link=Crab Fried Rice CM5 49.png|'Mushroom Sauce Fettuccine'|link=Mushroom Sauce Fettuccine CM5 50.png|'Miso Soup'|link=Miso Soup CM5 51.png|'Grilled Vegetable Curry'|link=Curry CM5 52.png|'Lasagna'|link=Lasagna CM5 53.png|'Duck à l'Orange'|link=Duck à l'Orange CM5 54.png|'Avocado Prosciutto Roll'|link=Avocado Prosciutto Roll CM5 55.png|'Cod Sauté'|link=Cod Sauté CM5 56.png|'Mama Lunch Box'|link=Mama Lunch Box CM5 57.png|'Ginger Cookies'|link=Ginger Cookies CM5 58.png|'Pork Cutlet Rice Bowl'|link=Pork Cutlet Rice Bowl CM5 59.png|'Nikujaga Soup'|link=Nikujaga Soup CM5 60.png|'Sardine & Veggie Tempura'|link=Tempura Changeable Content Outfits In this game, the player cannot collect alternate costumes for Mama to wear. As a default, they are given the choice of three alternate-styled aprons that came on Yellow, Pink, Purple, Green, or Blue. They come in plain, check, and striped. One can also change Mama's bandanna. It comes in the same colors and has a pattern of dots, check, and striped. Utensils Like past games, the players can change the color of cooking tools: *Frying Pan - Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Purple *Pot - Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Purple *Knife Handle - Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Purple *Cutting Board - Pink, Purple, Blue, Green, Yellow *Bowl - Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Purple *Towel - Pink Hearts, Yellow Stars, Green Flowers, Blue Stripes, Purple Eggplants Unlockables As the player unlocks more content via SpotPass they are given the options to customize a few things. These include: Wallpaper *Pale yellow and pink with blue lower wall and pink tile floor. The banner is blue with pink check. *White walls with fancy red carpet. The banner is red and pink with silver plating *Pale beige wall with dark brown accenting and green floor. The banner is a beige and green screen. *Wood and Brick with a fireplace and white carpet. The banner is wood. *Beach. The banner is a long stretched cloud *Silver and metal plating with plain, pale grey floor. The banner is a metal plating with gold inside. *Blue and white tile with lower wall blue. The floor is brown check and the banner is a pale red ribbon. *White wall with patches of pale blue and pink. Big sewn on vegetables decorate the wall. The floor is pink and blue diamonds. The banner is red and white *Strawberry and vanilla wafers with pink candy-cane and small chocolate bars. The carpet is a mixture of different cookies. The banner us a wrapped candy. Border *Pink Ribbon *Blue with a pale pink heart on each corner and center of the bar. *Sot yellow and orange, entirely adorned by colorful flowers. *A fancy gold picture frame. *A blue gradience with small bubbles and many fish. *Pastel tiles *Dark blue with many neon yellow stars. *Green vines and leaf with small flowers. *Colorful wrapping paper that overlaps each piece. There is also an option to remove it entirely if you would prefer. Kitchen Design The player can also choose from six options to design the kitchen with: #White and blue wall and floor with the stand being pink with white and blue. #A pink themed wall with pale cream on top. The floor is tiled while the stand is blue and yellow with pink. #White paper with brick flooring and stand. #A dark brown wood wall with white on top. The floor and stand is pale brown. #White and green wall with wooden floor. The stand is pale blue tile with sapphire and pale yellow. #Pale yellow and pink with blue wall, pale grey wood floor. The stand is pink with blue tile. Room The player can unlock many items to decorate the room Mama is shown inside of. These vary from windows to clocks to ornaments to furniture. Windows *Curtain with floral scenery outside. *A red shelf with items on it. *A family portrait. *An Asian screen with a tomato. *A red and white lantern. *A half-window with the night sky depicted in it. *A white shelf with pale pink accenting and heart designs. *A circled Asian-inspired window with snow outside. *A fancy chandelier with three, pale pink candles. *A pale brown wood planter with daisies. *A gold mirror-shaped window with space scenery. *Mama stained glass. *A simple red window with a City scenery behind it. *A gold frame with a picture of Mama and Papa. Clocks *A pale blue and white plate with Tomato, Lemon, Pepper, and Potato on the numbers. The hands are utensils. *A blue and pale gold sun with clouds on the numbers. The hands are a pink star and green moon. *Watermelon with large seeds. The hands are small white spoons. *A Christmas wreath with stars on the numbers. At the 12 is a red ribbon. The hands are peppermints. *A white, red, and pale green striped life-raft. The hands resemble a compass pointer or the sails of a boat. *A silver Mama plate with pale pink accenting. * A square tea-rose shape with a dark blue background and big gold crescent moon. The hands are stars. *A gold and orange daisy/sun with the hands colored; one light green, the other sky blue. *A pale blue snowflake with a sapphire on the numbers. The hands are gems. Items The player can choose from many items to decorate the scenery. *A pink and blue table. *A pink couch with vegetable cushions *A pepper lamp. *A small book-shelf that is half-filled. *A giant green and pale yellow teddy bear. *A plant shaped like Max. *A fridge with small vegetable magnets. *An apple-shaped mirror and cosmetic stand. *A pink and white shelf-stand. *Brown cabinets with black hearts and accenting. *A Beckoning Cat wearing a small chef hat and holding a pan. *A Mama snowman. *A brown and gold stand. *A brown and gold couch. *A piano. *A white and pink stand. *A simple light brown and pink-themed table with two chairs. *A china cabinet. *A miniature palm tree plant. *A jack-o-lantern. *A white, pink, yellow, and red rocking horse. *A desk with heart-shapes. *A Christmas Tree Trophies #'Cooking Master' - Get a gold medal in all of the recipes in "Let's Cook!". #'Mama-approved' - Get a gold medal in all of the side mini-games. This can be done by scoring 10,000 points (receiving a stamp each time) in that minigame three times. #'Culinary King' - Get a gold medal in all of the recipes in the Cooking Dojo. Demo A free demo is available in the Nintendo eShop. It requires 199 blocks to download it and is limited to 5 uses. You can make Cabbage Roll Tomato Soup in the demo. Trivia Gallery Category:Games Category:Main Pages Category:CM5 Category:3DS Games Category:Cooking Mama Games